<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deception by silverlightdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110771">Deception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlightdragon/pseuds/silverlightdragon'>silverlightdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original work - Freeform, Short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlightdragon/pseuds/silverlightdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl only got a few steps before she stumbled and fell and the figure was upon her. The moon shined down on the glint of red and silver as the figure raised the dripping blade and brought it plunging down straight into the girl’s….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A full moon hovered over the clearing of the dark silent forest. The deathly silence was broken by the pounding of feet as a pretty blond girl with a bloody cut on her arm burst out of the bushes and ran into the clearing with a shadowy figure only a few steps behind. The girl only got a few steps before she stumbled and fell and the figure was upon her. The moon shined down on the glint of red and silver as the figure raised the dripping blade and brought it plunging down straight into the girl’s….<br/>
Beep! Beep! Sarah fumbled to turn off her alarm clock. With a heavy sigh, Sarah dragged herself from bed to her bathroom to start getting ready for another day at high school. Looking into her mirror stared back at a blonde, blue eyed girl who looked like she had not gotten a decent night's sleep in a while. Sarah grumbled as she looked at her herself. I look like the walking dead and I really need to get some sleep, she thought. Sarah’s lack of sleep could be traced back to her nightmares.<br/>
Her nightmares were getting worse and she blamed it on the Cinnamon Killer. They had just started when the first girl’s mutilated body had been found. Only a few months had passed and seven dead high school girls had been found. Sarah had more than just her nightmares causing her to feel melancholy. About a week ago, one of her junior classmates on her cheerleading team had disappeared on their way home from school and the body had not been found yet. The police were getting nowhere in finding any clues about or catching the killer. The only thing they knew was that every body found was slashed all over and had a faint smell of cinnamon on it, so the media had dubbed the serial killer the Cinnamon Killer.<br/>
After Sarah was done applying makeup to hide her lack of sleep and getting ready for school, she headed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before she left. When she entered the kitchen she could see her mother watching the end of the news and reaching to turn it off as soon as she noticed her daughter in the kitchen.<br/>
“Honey, they just found your missing classmate this morning in the woods and they say it was the Cinnamon Killer,” her mom spoke softly to Sarah, “With this monster on the loose do you think it is a good idea to stay late at school  tonight to finish up your science experiment?”<br/>
“Mom, you know I have to stay late because it is the only time Mr. Shue scheduled us to use the lab for the experiment. This experiment is half of my grade for science. I know you are worried, but I will be fine.” Sarah replied.<br/>
“Just drive straight home for dinner when you are done then and be safe,” her mother said.<br/>
“Love you and don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Sarah said, giving her mother a hug then walking out the door to drive to school.<br/>
When Sarah got to school she saw her friends, Matt, Lindsay, and Diana waiting at her locker.<br/>
“Did you hear that they found Kelsey this morning?” Lindsay asked as soon as Sarah came up to them.<br/>
“Yeah my mom told me this morning,” Sarah replied as she was digging around in her locker for her calculus book. Lindsay opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a cheery “Good morning kids.” They all looked over to see Mr. Phillips, the vice principal, walking up to them.  Early twenties, tall, dark haired and handsome with a smile always on his face and in his dark green eyes, Mr. Phillips was a favorite among the student body. He started talking as soon as he reached them.<br/>
“Mr. Shue told me about the science experiments your class is doing. Are you four working in a group?” Mr. Phillips questioned.<br/>
“Yes, Mr. Shue assigned the four of us to work in a group.” Diana replied with a smile.<br/>
“Unfortunately we have to stay after school to work on the experiment and I am going to miss the football game tonight on TV,” Matt groaned.<br/>
“I feel for you buddy,” Mr. Phillips said with a chuckle while patting Matt on the shoulder, “but school work is important.” Mr. Phillips looked at his wristwatch and said “well it is almost time for the first period and you kids need to get to class.” He started walking down the hallway and said over his shoulder “have a good day and good luck on your experiment.”<br/>
The warning bell rang as Mr. Phillips disappeared down the hallway and Sarah and her friends rushed to their calculus class. For the rest of the day Sarah couldn’t concentrate on school. During all of her classes, kids were whispering about Kelsey and the Cinnamon Killer. At lunch, Sarah had no appetite to eat her meal. All she could think about was that Kelsey was too young to die and what type of monster could do that to another person. Finally, the school day ended and Sarah was able to head to the science room with Matt, Lindsay, and Dianna to work on their experiment. At about eight, they were done and Sarah said goodbye to her friends and got in her car and started to head home.<br/>
A full moon shone down on the road as Sarah was driving. Some slight fog drifted across the road as she was passing a forest to her right. She had the radio on and was listening to a pop station. Sarah was softly singing along to a song when all of a sudden she tensed. I think I just saw headlights behind me she thought but that is unlikely, since nobody really uses this road. Sarah laughed softly to herself. Even if it is somebody it is not a big deal she thought, I’m just on edge with my nightmares and the Cinnamon Killer on the loose.<br/>
Sarah drove for half a mile and then all of a sudden her car started shaking and she could hear the engine whining. She was able to pull over to the side of the road before the engine quit. Sarah got out and walked over and opened the hood to see the engine. Even with her next to nothing knowledge of machines, even she could see that the engine was shot.<br/>
“Just great,” Sarah grumbled as she threw her hands into the air. She let out a sigh as she walked over and grabbed her iPhone from her purse. “Oh no!” Sarah cried when the screen remained black. “Matt must have used up all of my battery playing Angry Birds. I knew I never should have let him play that game on my phone. What am I going to do? I am stranded on the side of the road and my phone is dead.” Just then headlights appeared down the road.<br/>
Sarah tensed ready to run as a small black car rolled up to where she was standing. The driver's window rolled slowly down to show Mr. Phillips. Sarah relaxed. “Are you okay Sarah?” Mr. Phillips asked worriedly. “No my car’s engine is shot and my phone is dead,” replied Sarah.<br/>
“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Mr. Phillips asked. “If you don’t mind that would be nice.” Sarah said. “No trouble at all,” he said with a grin “just get in.” “Thank you Mr. Phillips,”  Sarah said sliding into the passenger seat. He eased the car from park and started driving.<br/>
Sarah was looking out the window when “Sarah do you want a piece of hard candy. I think I am addicted to these things and it’s rude not to offer,” Mr. Phillips said. “No thank you, but I appreciate the offer,” Sarah replied, still looking out the window. She heard a candy wrapper being opened from Mr. Phillips' side of the car and then the aroma of cinnamon filled the car.<br/>
Sarah’s heartbeat sped up. No, she thought, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t be a killer. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mr. Phillips reaching under his seat. The rasping of metal was all that Sarah could hear as her mind was almost overtaken by terror. Out of pure instinct Sarah lunged for the car handle. Mr. Phillips gave a shout of  angry surprise. She was halfway out of the door before she felt a searing pain in her arm.<br/>
Sarah hit the ground and scrambled to get up. As soon as she was up, she took off running to the woods. The sound of screeching brakes and Mr. Phillips yelling for her to come back filled the air. Within a few minutes, Sarah sprinted into the forest. The sound of crashing branches followed her.<br/>
“You will not get away Sarah. They never do,” Mr. Phillips yelled after her.<br/>
They never got away, Mr. Phillips thought, and Sarah would be no exception. A wicked smile spread across his face. His fingers drummed happily on the handle of his bloody knife, the joy of the hunt coursing through his veins. He could hear Sarah running ahead of him and every once in a while he could see glimpses of her. Ahead of him he saw her run out into a clearing and stumble and fall. In a few seconds he was standing almost on top of her. With a growl of triumph, he raised the gleaming, bloody blade into the air and brought it plunging down straight into Sarah’s…<br/>
Air? Mr. Phillips stared confused. Sarah had disappeared. What? She was right there, he thought. “I can see why they call you a monster,” a soft voice said behind him. He spun around to see Sarah standing a few feet behind him. “I don’t know what you did, but you're not going to make it out of here alive,” Mr. Phillips growed menacingly as he started advancing on Sarah, but was stopped cold in his tracks when joyful laughter filled the air.<br/>
“Partially correct, but I think it is going to be the other way around,” Sarah said smiling. Mr. Phillips starred as Sarah’s canines seemed to grow and sharpen in front of his very eyes. With an animalistic growl Sarah lunged grabbing him. He withered to get free, but could not escape her vice like grip. His scream was cut short and turned into a wet coughing sound as blood filled his throat. He felt her fangs closing, crushing, ripping….<br/>
Sarah hummed the song she had been currently listening to as she made her way to Mr. Philips’ car. She picked up her purse that she had dropped a few feet from his car and dug out a mirror and napkin. Looking into the mirror she dabbed at the spots around her lips. With a sigh, she put the mirror up and started walking home, wondering if her mother would be upset that she had already eaten dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>